


The First Go-Round

by KataraTakaran



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, More relationships to come, Multi, Pre-Grandline, basically every strawhat is fuckin every strawhat tho, beta luffy, in which i write an abo fic, its my train and im driving, omega nami, omega zoro, pretimeskip, uncut unedited, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraTakaran/pseuds/KataraTakaran
Summary: “Zoro, are you okay?” Luffy had wedged his head into Zoro’s personal space again. No, he wasn't okay, Mihawk had nearly cleaved him in half, and there was a twisting cramp in his belly that was quickly turning into well-slicked asscheeks. And, of course, not a single fucking person in this tiny, motley crew was Alpha.





	1. Zoro

“Usopp, go somewhere else.” Zoro pulled himself over the lip of the crowsnest. The sniper blinked, confused and startled, but didn’t argue. He climbed down the rigging a moment later, leaving Zoro to the highest point.

Only when he was absolutely sure he was alone, did he drop his guard. He was absolutely in heat, like it or not. But no one was allowed to know that, especially those on his ship. They depended on him for protection, he couldn’t even hint that he was weak. But alone he could at least loosen the tie on his pants to slide a hand a little lower than usual.

Masterbation was hardly a help, but it felt like he was trying at least. Tugging one out was a normal guy thing, too. He didn’t have to admit he was in heat to want a little relief.

Then he could use the moments of recovery to doze off. A nap. Completely normal and common.

It was a fitful sleep. His body didn’t want more rest, to sleep off the worst of the heat. It wanted to work it off. And not in the training method. It got better when a warm weight settled in his lap. Right up until he regained consciousness, and opened his eyes abruptly.

Luffy’s bright face was mere inches from his own. He straddled Zoro’s lap, and his body was flush against him. His arms were folded against Zoro’s chest.

“Can I help you?” He asked. His voice only wavered a little.

“You smell like milk.” Luffy informed him. “It’s weird.”

“You’re weird.” He retorted. Luffy shrugged, freeing a hand to play with the earrings that dangled off Zoro’s ear. His fingers kept grazing his neck. “Is there a reason you’re sitting on me?”

“You looked cold. Shivering and making little wiggles and noises. Wanted to warm you up.” He traced the line of Zoro’s earlobe. “A captain takes care of his crew.”

“You were watching me sleep.” He frowned. The touches felt like lightning across his skin.

“Yep.” He answered, though it hadn’t really needed one. “Mihawk hurt you, I wanted to check on you but you’d left. Then Usopp said you kicked him off his watch.”

“I wanted some quiet.” He huffed.

“I want to take care of you.” Luffy argued. Then he frowned. “You keep licking your lips, that’s like the third time.”

Every time Luffy said he wanted to take care of him, it made his entire body feel warm. That had to stop. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You just did it again.” Luffy frowned, then leaned up and licked Zoro’s lips. “You don’t have food on them.” His face had to be the colour of a cherry at this point.

“Don’t do that.” He grumbled, turning his head away. Right into the hand that was still fucking around on his jawline. He was pressing into his palm before he could stop himself.

“Zoro... are you okay?”

“M’fine.” He stopped. “Luff, can ya get offa me?”

“You’re not okay.” He slid off him, barely.

“I. Am fine.” It was easier to think without all the heat and touch. Barely. “I’ll survive. I always do.”

“Zoro,” he whined.

“Calm down.” Himself and his captain were the addressees. He pushed himself to his knees. “You don’t have to worry.” That was all for his captain. His body protested. The worst part, the deepest part of his heat was encroaching. He ignored it.

Luffy stared at him.

In his defence, he was probably heatsick. Heatsick, and young enough that his will was lesser than his matter. He had many years to work on it. “It’s just a heat.”

“I thought you were _dying_.” Luffy flopped back bonelessly. “Okay, a heat I can work with. We don’t have a doctor yet so you’re not allowed to actually be dying.” He then sprung to his feet, and offered a hand up. “Wanna go back to bed?”

He wanted an Alpha.

“Of course you do, but unfortunately we don’t have one. Will a Beta do?” Luffy answered his thoughts. Or had he said that out loud? “Yeah, you did.”

“Fuck. Please put me somewhere I can’t embarrass myself anymore.” He grumbled, and accepted the hand up.

“Okay. Will a Beta do?”

“They say it should be. Who’s Beta? I’d rather suffer if it’s eyebrows.”

“Nah. It’s me. You okay with that?” Luffy supported his weight far too easily. And by supported, he just clean swept Zoro right off his feet again.

“Yeah. That’s fine.”

* * *

Zoro was surprised at how snug Luffy’s embrace was. How comfortable it was. He breathed slowly through his nose, then smiled into the crook of his neck. This was a good place to be.

Luffy made a soft noise, probably the closest a beta got to an alpha’s possessive growl. Zoro hummed softly in reply, nuzzling closer. He was tied, he was pleasured, he was safe. He didn’t want a wall of pheromones. This was enough.

There were teeth against his neck. Then tongue. Then teeth and tongue. He didn’t seem to know how to make his mark. Zoro tipped his head back, exposing the layers of muscle. He explored with his teeth before settling on a spot in the crook of his shoulder.

Sanji nearly dropped an entire pot of stew at the sudden scream echoing through the ship. Nami sighed, and continued writing. Her spare hand stopped Usopp from leaving the table.

“What-” They both asked at the same time.

“Zoro’s been ignoring his heat most of the day. Sounds like Luffy finally caught up to him.” She explained dryly. Usopp and Sanji shared a glance. She cocked a brow when she found them staring at her. “Did you _not_ notice the smell of milk around the ship?”

“Is that what that was? I thought something had been left out somewhere I couldn’t see.” Sanji exhaled a plume of smoke. Usopp just shook his head, though.

“No? Am I supposed to?” He asked.

“You haven’t presented, then, have you?” Nami couldn’t see any other option with a snoot like that.

“Ah, no.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Which means you’re fine to go mop the deck. Make yourself busy.” Nami dismissed him. “Stay away from the other two.” Usopp shuffled away a moment later, leaving the other two alone. “What’s your presentation, Sanji?”

She pulled a small, black notebook from her shirt. The calendar was marked with a red Z, matching the date.

“Er-” He saw the point. “I- er.”

“What day.”

“Not sure. This’ll only be the second time.” He chewed the end of his cigarette. “I think... I’m about due. Ish.” Nami hummed softly, marking the page.

“The second one can be 4-8 months after.”

“That would put it starting...” He counted the days on his fingers for a moment, “here, at earliest.” He indicated a date several weeks earlier. “Odd, I didn’t think it had been so long. Explains why the others were ramping up the teasing again.”

* * *

Zoro sat upright abruptly, very awake, very suddenly. He was a sticky, wet mess, with a sharply throbbing neck. His fingers came away slightly red when he touched the wound.

“Fuck-” He barely managed to repress a whine. A rolling cramp raced down his back, and his stomach clenched in response. His ass was leaking again. Then the shivering started, and the panting. With the panting, deep, breathy whines began to escape.

He slipped trying to move. Making himself move again was just too hard for the moment, even if he was getting slick on his face.

He felt the hands on him before he noticed he was no longer alone in the cabin. He blinked up slowly. Not Alpha, not Beta, didn’t care. Even if he was being spoken to.

“Jeeze Mosshead, can’t even give the captain a minute to eat.” Sanji lifted him partially. “A needy bastard, aren’t you?”

Zoro’s witty responses were limited to a shaky groan over being moved. He was very out of it. And very deep into it.

“You’re going to drink this. It’s water, not booze, I know, but you have to rehydrate.” Sanji propped him against a wall, and got a hazy look. “Drink.”

He did once a tankard was pressed to his lips. Zoro tried to help, but even when the feverish look in his eyes faded slightly his hands shook too badly. “’Brows?”

“You Need to rehydrate. And take some broth, if you can.” The next tankard was still just water, though. He chewed on his cigarette.

“M’ not sick, moron.” He gasped out.

“You’re still losing fluids, idiot.” Sanji snapped in return. He crossed his ankles, and sat on them rather than kneeling. “Are you doing alright otherwise?”

“Yeah,” Zoro pushed the tankard away to speak. Some of the water slopped down his chest. That was fine. Okay.

He was filled on water and broth within a few minutes. He expected Sanji to leave at that point, leaving him to his misery and loneliness. Instead, the cook settled, leaning against his shoulder. When he didn’t say anything, Zoro huffed.

His hands were still shaking, and his head swam, but his strength hadn’t diminished. Sanji froze as he was pulled into Zoro’s lap. Nothing happened, just the swordsman resting his brow against the back of his shoulder. Powerful arms hugged him gently. He could escape if he really needed to.

“Mosshead?”

“Don’t.” He was warm. It helped his shaking.

“Okay.” Sanji could handle that, resting his head against the one on his shoulder. He stayed there until Luffy returned, sated and re-energized, and ready for another round.


	2. Nami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ive been humming and hawing about for too long. Im still not 100% sure how to handle Nami. But hopefully you enjoy this!

Nami woke up cold and alone regularly. Stealing a thicker quilt from Cocoyashi would have been easy. But no, she'd focused on getting everyone's wallets, rather than how cold the open sea was in the hour before dawn.

She slipped out of bed and into her closet, shivering all the while. Sanji was probably up already, starting breakfast. And if not, it wasn't like a hot cup of tea was hard to make.

But as she stood again, a thick sweater in her arms, she felt it. A deep, rolling cramp, one that soured in her stomach and left her feeling sick. Then it coalesced into heat that gathered between her thighs, and quickly became wetness that dribbled down her inner thighs.

Nami groaned, tossing her sweater to the side. She was expecting blood when she pulled out of her pyjamas. Not slick. The sour tightness in her gut twisted.

"What- I'm not due yet?!" Her notebook was amid the others on her shelf. "I'm not due yet! I have a month left!" Her inked timeframe confirmed.

Her meds were in her desk. In a book that was actually a box, with a small wad of emergency beli. She took the chalky pill dry, thinking hard.

The only way an omega went early was because an alpha was rutting without a partner, and even then it wasn't a full heat, just a well slicked reaction. Alphas weren't very common in the East Blue. Most joined the navy or became pirates. There'd been a few older ones - Baratie cooks, Syrup and Cocoyashi residents - but no one rutting. No one she'd noticed.

Which really only left one bitter-scented group.

The Sharkmen.

Aarlong.

She wasn't sure if the sharkmen had alphas and omegas, but they gave off some sort of pheromone. And she'd been stewing in it. Just her luck, she supposed.

Maybe she'd just blame Zoro's stupid cycle. Yes, good. Throw him under the boat. Off the boat. Flawless.

"Nami? I heard yelling." Usopp knocked on her door. "Are you okay?"

"If you so much as think of opening that door, you'll be shitting toenails for a week." She snapped. She heard the door click shut from it's cracked position, and heard Usopp squeak out something about her being fine as he skittered off.

She sighed, shivering. Ignoring the fluids running down her thighs, it was still freezing in here. Returning to her blankets was the best course of action. Return to her blankets, wait for the suppressant to kick in. Not think about the knots and cocks she hated the very concept of. Maybe finger herself a little, since drug-induced sleep was a few minutes away.

If there was a god out there, she didn’t find the phallic requirement funny. They could go choke on the same fat dongs she was supposed to need right about now.

She giggled her lesbian ass off over the mental image.

* * *

Nami was a multilayered blanket burrito of sad. Luffy had suspected as much when he snuck in during a bathroom break. But she was oddly lucid.

Zoro was glassy eyed and flushed, barely coherent. Nami was flushed, yes, but clear-eyed. She was very sniffly, and teary though. Maybe a little distracted, since it took her a full minute to notice him sitting on the mattress beside her.

"I said I was going to rip off your dick if you touched me, and I maintain that." She snarled when she did.

"Okay, I wasn't goin'ta anyways. I could hear ya crying though. Just wanted to make sure you're okay, ya know?" He dropped his head down to her level.

"I'm fine." She freed a hand to scrub at her face.

"Good." He smiled warmly. It was very bright. "You're having a different heat-reaction than Zoro."

"I have medicine," she had to sniffle. Her nose was simultaneously stuffed and runny. "Makes it easier."

"There's medicine for heats?" Nami sighed.

"Yes. It's very expensive, and only works on women under 20. So no, Zoro can't have some. Are you leaving yet?!"

Luffy looked slightly taken aback, but he did move to slink away. He stopped once he was free of the mattress. Nami froze when he hugged her gently, nose against her shoulder, all through the blankets.

"You're my navigator now, Nami. No one's gunna touch you if you don't wanna be touched. I'll kill them. Feel better soon." Then he bounded from the room, flip-flops slapping his heels as he went.

There was the brief sound of Sanji scolding, and the slide of a food-tray over wood, then the door shut. It was just her and the smell of Sanji's cooking. And Luffy's words echoing in her head.

Luffy would kill for her. Of course he would. He already had; again was nothing. He didn't demand her body in repayment for that protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I may return to poke this chapter. I wanna do right by my gold-obsessed gal, but she's impeding the flow of chapters.


	3. Usopp

"Hey, Sanji..." Usopp entered the kitchen nervously. Sanji hummed an acknowledgement. "Can I... ask you something?"

"Depends what you're asking." Sanji glanced back at him. His small shoulders were cowed, his fingers were wrung together. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... whenever I asked, people would generally just imply I should ask my parents... who... um-"

"Weren't available. I get it." Sanji took a long draw off his cigarette. "So a baby is made when a man puts his thing inside a woman's thing, and the cum goes up further into the woman's body, where an egg is waiting. The egg then becomes a baby in 10 months or so. I'm not a doctor, there are terms for some of those things, and other specifics." The whole time he was making the intercourse motion with his hands.

"Ah-" Usopp had turned red. "That's not the question I was gunna ask but that answers that I suppose. I knew I didn't miss the stork."

"Then what-?" Sanji gave the stew a stir. It kept simmering happily.

"Is it... weird that I haven't presented yet? Most story heroes know they're alphas by the time they're 12 or 13. I can't even scent pheromones yet." He drew closer so he could speak quieter. He didn't have any smell of his own either.

"Usopp, books are fictional. For someone to start presenting at 12 is like seeing a pregnant 10-year-old. Something's gone horribly, horribly wrong." Sanji ashed his cigarette. "It's not due 'til the end of puberty, at 17 to 21. Very rarely, 16, but that's as young as it goes."

"Really?" Usopp could barely believe it by his expression.

"Yeah. You're the right age to start scenting. But you're nowhere near old enough to be concerned that you haven't." Sanji chucked the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray. Usopp made a face when he went out of his way to ruffle his hair.

They were still baby soft in places; tighter curls twisted in wooly harmony with the softer strands of curls. He wasn't due anytime soon.

"I have to take food to Nami, Luffy, and the idiot. Can I trust you to get this pot into the fridge when it cools some? I'll probably be a while."

"Sure?"

"You don't sound sure." Sanji teased, and Usopp immediately took the bait.

"You can count on the Great Captain Usopp and his legion of 8000 men!"

"There we go," he chuckled, and ruffled his hair again. Usopp squawked indignantly. "If your 8000 men feel so inclined, wash the dishes too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short because our boy isn't a man yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I can admit, mostly wrote this for myself.


End file.
